


The Red Tag

by john4jae



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Hospitals, M/M, Sad Ending, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23576776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/john4jae/pseuds/john4jae
Summary: Mingyu ends up buying Chan’s favourite snack at the hospital’s cafeteria in midnight. He ends up going in the elevator with a pale boy who’s wearing a red tag.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	1. Foreword

The hallway was too quiet, like those scary hospital ghost movies. What the hell Mingyu, ghosts are not real. I quickened my pace and almost ran, Chan’s room is on the tenth floor and there is no way that I’ll walk down the stairs. I walked to the elevator and there was a guy wearing white pajamas. I stood beside him as we waited, it was too quiet and I wanted to sing or something so I started humming, I looked at him, he was a little bit shorter than me, he was looking at the floor, hiding his face, but I know how he looks like. The elevator’s ding made me jump a bit. We both walked in.

“Uhm-what floor are you going?” I asked, trying to talk to him, no answer.

“Hey, I’m going to the ground floor” I told him, I looked at him, his face was so pale, with pink lips.

“Same” he murmured.

I clicked the button, the weird elevator music played. I turned to him and my heart dropped when he raised his left hand.


	2. Fin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What’s with that lame green tag anyway nurse Jungah?” I asked Chan’s nurse as she was writing down some stuff on her notes.
> 
> “Green tags mean that our Chanie is strong and alive” she smiled warmly.
> 
> She looked over and showed us a red tag “This tag means that the person wearing this is dead” she smiled.

“What’s with that lame green tag anyway nurse Jungah?” I asked Chan’s nurse as she was writing down some stuff on her notes.

“Green tags mean that our Chanie is strong and alive” she smiled warmly.

“Hey, Chanie won’t die because of a broken arm” Jeonghan hyung giggled while patting Chanie’s back.

“I need time to heal” Chanie pouted.

“Because Chanie was a bad boy for playing too much skateboard” I teased him, nurse Jungah smiled at us.

She looked over and showed us a red tag “This tag means that the person wearing this is dead” she smiled, I got goosebumps all of a sudden, it’s possible that someone will wear that sooner or later. Chan nodded and drank his meds. Jeonghan hyung and I decided to eat lunch at the cafeteria. There were a lot of people eating, we sat on a table, and across us, sat a guy about our age, probably still in high school as well, he was eating with a nurse. He was wearing the hospital pyjamas and he has those weird wire things with liquid on his arm.

“You’ll scare him?” Jeonghan hyung whispered to me.

“No way hyung, I’m too handsome” I smiled and continued eating.

After lunch, Chan was sleeping so we decided to go to a lobby where patients and visitors socialize with each other. Surprisingly, there were a lot of kids our age, whether patients or just visitors and the same kid from earlier caught my attention, he was smiling this time, talking to his visitor, probably. “Oh look Mingyu, our favourite game, UNO” Jeonghan hyung pointed, we sat on the carpet and played together. It was a little boring, I was about to lose it when someone screamed. “Nurse Nana!” we all turned to the direction, the guy’s friend looked really scared as he was holding his friend in his arms, unconscious with a bleeding nose.

“Oh my God, wheelchair please” the nurse called and a male nurse entered with a wheelchair and they took him out of the room, with the friend following behind.

“That was so scary” Jeonghan hyung closed his eyes, I shrugged and nodded. I remembered what nurse Jungah told us, that kid might have the possibility to wear that red name tag today.

“Just ignore it hyung” I told him, he smiled a little.

After playing, we returned to Chan’s room, we watched two movies on Jeonghan hyung’s laptop, the night arrived and Junghan hyung went down to buy our dinner. The real reason why we’re here is to watch over Chanie because it’s weekends and his parents are working in U.S so he has no one to watch him. We don’t mind because Chanie is our friend. Although playing skateboard on an empty swimming pool with no skills or experience is stupid of him, we still love him as a family member.

Jeonghan hyung returned with a box of pizza, he said that he called delivery. Chan ate hospital foods as we teased him and make him sulk, I grinned and ate deliciously making him sulk. After eating, we realized that Chan was really upset so we watched a drama quietly, until it was deep in the night and Jeonghan hyung couldn’t stand it. “Mingyu, buy a chocolate cupcake on the cafeteria” Jeonghan hyung told me. “But…” I looked at the clock “It’s almost midnight!” I whined.

“It’s your fault”

“Fine”

“I love you Mingyu hyung” the idiot grinned.

“Aish, I will break your other arm” I threatened as I walked out of the room.

The hallway was too quiet, like those scary hospital ghost movies. What the hell Mingyu, ghosts are not real. I quickened my pace and almost ran, Chan’s room is on the tenth floor and there is no way that I’ll walk down the stairs. I walked to the elevator and there was a guy wearing white pajamas. I stood beside him as we waited, it was too quiet and I wanted to sing or something so I started humming, I looked at him, he was a little bit shorter than me, he was looking at the floor, hiding his face, but I know how he looks like. The elevator’s ding made me jump a bit. We both walked in.

“Uhm-what floor are you going?” I asked, trying to talk to him, no answer.

“Hey, I’m going to the ground floor” I told him, I looked at him, his face was so pale, with pink lips.

“Same” he murmured.

I clicked the button, the weird elevator music played. I turned to him and my heart dropped when he raised his left hand.

“Hi”

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH” I screamed and closed my eyes. I literally fell flat on the floor, arms crossed to protect myself from exorcism

HE WAS WEARING A RED TAG. I KNEW IT. I started crying like a baby, I’m really scared, I’m with a ghost. I was having a panic attack when I heard a giggle. “Hey, oh my God, I’m sorry” he showed me a camera on his right hand, I didn’t notice it because of his red tag. He was laughing, holding his tummy. My butt hurts, trying to take everything in. “I’m sorry, I’m alive, it’s just a dare, my friend made me do this” he offered his hand, I poked it, making sure it’s warm. It was.

“I almost died.”

“You didn’t”

“WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?”

“Nurse Nana, I stole it, sshhh” he smiled and tore the tag away, his right wrist has the green tag.

He was laughing until we reached the cafeteria, apparently, he was hungry so he wanted to go down but his friend, Seungcheol made the dare. I was sulky, he kept laughing, tearing off the tag. “I’m so sorry” he giggled, I stared at his face, he was pale and all but his smile was so lively, you couldn’t help but smile and laugh as well. “Anyway, what are you buying? I’ll treat you as an apology” he smiled and pulled my arm.

“Well…it’s for my friend, he wants a chocolate cupcake”

“Okay then, wait here” he skipped to buy and I stood there silently, mentally cursing for being so scared.

“Here, one for you and for your friend, I’m really sorry” he bowed 90 degrees.

We both walked back to the elevator, he was eating an ice cream. It was super silent, I didn’t know what to say to be honest. “Anyway, here we are, I’m sort again” he bowed as we both went out. A nurse was waiting, “Wonwoo ya, didn’t I tell you to stay in your room?” she pouted with arms crossed “I…was hungry, and my friend here walked me to the cafeteria nurse Nana” he pointed me, her eyes soften as she ruffled his hair.

“Aish, let’s go back to your room, your friend is coming with you?”

“Ah, he’s going to leave now, right?” he looked at me with pleading eyes, I nodded and bowed, the nurse smiled as she walked with Wonwoo back to his room I guess.

I walked back to Chan’s room “Yay, Mingyu hyung is the best” he cheered, I sat down on the couch and Jeonghan hyung and I divided the cupcake in two. School days are almost over but Chan injured himself. Really stupid right? Jeonghan hyung told us that he has to go home so I slept in the hospital, the next day, mom called me to check on me, she’s in Jeju right now because of her work.

“I’m fine mom”

“Hey, eat a lot Mingyu ok? Is Chan doing fine? Watch over him okay?”

“Yes mom” I stood up and rubbed my eyes, Chan was already eating his hospital breakfast meal,

“I love you Mingyu”

“Love you mom” I whined and Chan giggled loudly, I glared at him.

After the call, I washed my face and went down to buy breakfast. The cafeteria was not that full, it was pretty early. “Good morning friend” I was startled by Wonwoo, he jumped in front of me in his white pyjamas. “Hi” I greeted “I forgot to ask your-“ he was cut when someone laughed loudly. “Oh my God, it’s you” he was holding his tummy while laughing. “Seungcheol hyung stop” Wonwoo slapped his back. I felt my cheeks burned, I am so embarrassed.

“I’m Mingyu” I told Wonwoo when his friend finally stopped laughing

“Nice to meet you Mingyu” he shook my hand, Seungcheol happens to be the same age as Jeonghan hyung and Wonwoo is a year older than me.

“Obviously you’re not a patient” Seungcheol eyes me, I nodded and smiled shyly

“So are you, hyung” Wonwoo giggled and continued eating his brownies.

“You’re not eating hospital food?” I asked Wonwoo hyung.

“Ew, they taste like carton” his nose scrunched at the thought, he was cute.

“Mingyu?” Jeonghan hyung walked to our table.

Seungcheol hyung’s eyes widened. “Seungcheol!” Jeonghan hyung shook his shoulders. “Yoon Jeonghan!” the other shook the latter’s shoulders, Wonwoo hyung and I looked at each other before he pulled my arm “Let’s leave them alone” he mouthed and he pulled me up the chair and we ran down the hallway, the nurses giggled at us, I felt shy again. He pulled my arm and only stopped when we were far enough.

“So, let’s visit your friend” he smiled widely.

“Sure” I nodded and we both went to the elevator and we were alone. It was silent until Wonwoo hyung started laughing.

“OH MY GOD I CAN’T GET OVER IT. I AM SORRY” he held his tummy and laughed out loud.

“Shut up hyung” I pouted, he was smiling widely when we reached Chan’s room.

Chan was surprised to see Wonwoo hyung. “Hello hyung” he greeted shyly, Wonwoo hyung ruffled his hair. “I’m Wonwoo” he smiled again, Chan smiled back “So, why are you here?” Wonwoo hyung asked him, he sat on a chair next to Chan while I sat at the end of his bed. “I broke my arm hyung” Chan pouted “I think it’s not that bad, you will get out of here sooner” he patted Chan’s arm, Chan smiled widely “When is hyung going out?” he asked him “By the end of summer, hyung will probably leave this place” he smiled.

“That’s too long, can I visit hyung when I go out first?”

“Sure thing big guy”

“Why are you here hyung?”

“Hyung is a little sick but he’s just ditching class, school is boring” Wonwoo hyung teased him.

We all talked about stuff from outside the hospital, I think Wonwoo hyung was a bit overstaying because he didn’t know new malls existed near the hospital. Jeonghan and Seungcheol hyung went in the room and Seungcheol hyung talked about their prank that got everyone laughing, even nurse Jungah and Nana joined us and laughed. Nurse Nana checked her wristwatch. “Oh look, Wonwoo needs to take his medicine now, bye Chanie” nurse Nana smiled.

“Bye hyung” Chan waved his unbroken arm.

“Bye guys” Seungcheol hyung waved goodbye to us.

“Did you know that Seungcheol and I were classmates in elementary?” Jeonghan hyung told Chan.

It was my night off and we have school tomorrow, I went home to auntie’s place and she greeted me with a smile. “Hey, how was Chan?” she asked “He’s doing fine, he’ll probably be released by next month” I told her “That’s good to hear” she smiled, we had dinner. Auntie has no family so only the two of us stays in the house. The next day, I went to school and gave Chan’s excuse letter to his teachers. They called him and talked to him about the classes he will miss on school’s final week.

“I’m staying over at Chan’s” I told Jeonghan hyung, he nodded as we walked to the bus stop, I had my clothes prepared in a paper bag.

“Bye and don’t hang out with dead people” hyung teased me, I pouted and rode the bus and got out just in time for the bus stop near the hospital.

It felt as if walking to the park, nurses on the tenth floor recognized me. I went to Chan’s room and was surprised to see Wonwoo hyung sitting on a chair, his head resting on Chan’s bed. Chan was asleep and snoring. I pulled my spare jacket from my paper bag and placed it over hyung’s shoulders. I went down to the cafeteria and bought three chocolate cupcakes, they were both awake when I got back.

“Sleepyheads” I teased them as we ate the cupcakes.

“Wonwoo hyung stayed here today and nurse Nana let him, we talked today” Chan smiled widely.

“Yah, nurse Jungah said you need to sleep more” I ruffled his hair.

We watched a movie, Inside out, and Chan fell asleep in the middle of the movie. Wonwoo hyung tucked him and signalled me to go outside. We went out quietly “Hyung thank you for staying with Chan” I told him, he just smiled and nodded, we went over to the big window near the elevator, the sky was almost black, tiny streaks of orange and purple and lights from cars and buildings were already on. He inhaled deeply and turned to me “Are we friends?” he asked me all of a sudden, I smiled shyly and nodded, he giggled and watched as the night sky appeared, he looked really beautiful.

“You okay? Spacing out” he waved his hands in front of me. I stiffened and nodded.

“I’m okay hyung” I smiled and he held my arm.

“Let’s eat dinner” he smiled and we went to the cafeteria.

I ordered and he sat on a table, I sat next to him when I noticed a bruise on his arm “Are you okay? What happened?” I brushed the purple spot softly with my finger “I hit myself when I was showering, the wall was too close” he giggled, pulling his arm away, I just nodded and he smiled again, he began eating so I followed him. We ate and talked about video games, he said it’s been a while since he played video games. So the next day, I volunteered to stay over again and brought my video games.

“Seriously?” Wonwoo hyung asked me, Chan was sulky since he couldn’t play, he just watched us play Tekken and cheered, I beat Wonwoo hyung two times and let him win on the third, he cheered loudly.

“I told you I’m good” he bragged as I let him win until we were both hungry. Jeonghan hyung visited and brought home-made dinner from his mom, we all ate while talking. Wonwoo hyung’s smile was so bright, as if he was cherishing each bite.

Summer finally came and Chan’s condition became better, I was literally living in the hospital because of him. Wonwoo hyung was really fun to be with, sometimes he was wearing short sleeved pyjamas, one time he was wearing that, I saw another bruise on his arm but I didn’t want to make him feel conscious because of his clumsiness.

“Hey Mingyu, let’s go out” Wonwoo hyung told me. My eyes widened, he pulled me outside of Chan’s room to tell me that.

“B-but hyung…” I looked at him and he had this puppy eyes going on.

“Please” he did this cute high pitched voice which opposes his natural deep voice.

I shrugged and nudged his shoulder, pushing him gently to his room with my index finger as he walked slowly. We went in his room, it was all white, there was this machine with beeping sounds, it was beeping and he turned it off, there were tanks of oxygen too. He just smiled and entered the bathroom, it looked lonely, a picture frame on the end table next to his bed. It has a mom and a dad and probably hyung and his younger brother, posing with bright smiled. His brother looks so cute.

“I’m done” he walked out of the bathroom with a black sweater and shorts, he was wearing a beanie.

“What about nurse Nana?” I asked him

“She’ll check on me later, besides, it’s not cool here. I want to go out” he looked pretty excited so I couldn’t say no, who can resist this bright kid?

We ran to the elevator and kept our heads down in case some staff will recognize us, Wonwoo hyung held my hand, maybe by accident, maybe he didn’t know it was me, maybe he was as scared as me. When we got to the ground floor, we walked normally but with our heads down, just in case. Feeling the summer wind hit my face, I smiled and looked at him as we successfully escaped the hospital. We walked to the nearest mall where hyung was pointing.

“Should we take some pictures in the photo booth?” he pointed upon entering the mall, I don’t usually like taking pictures but he insisted so we went it.

“Oh my God Mingyu, you just wasted 5 dollars” he told me, I didn’t know how to use it so I literally looked at everywhere in each photo, Wonwoo hyung still kept my failed shot, he said it looked funny.

“Look here and smile” he taught me, this time, the picture looked better, I designed it myself and we got two copies.

We walked around, he was holding my hand and I felt my cheeks burning, all over again. He looked like he was afraid to be lost in the mall. There was a clown with tons of kids and he hid behind me “Hyung is scared of clowns?” I teased him, he nodded and we walked away calmly, I giggled and thought about where we should rest. I didn’t want to tire him at all. I looked up on Google and scientists said that puppies make people smile and there was a coffee shop here where you can play with puppies.

We went to the upper floor as I Googled the location. Wonwoo hyung had his sleeves stretched out, covering half of his hands and looking everywhere when I stopped, making him hit his face with my back. He groaned a little and peeked behind me, I looked at him with his face above my shoulder and his eyes widened.

“No, I hate dogs, no Mingyu please” he tugged my shirt, he looked really scared, I think he was having a little panic attack, a group of girls stopped and looked at us.

“Ssh, okay, sorry hyung I didn’t know, let’s go somewhere” I patted his back and pulled him away.

“Aww, that’s so cute” I heard some murmurs and my face burned again. Wonwoo hyung held my hand and walked behind me to avoid colliding from other people. My height is a big advantage on crowded places.

We ended up staying on a kitty café. Wonwoo hyung’s face lit up, he was playing with the cats as I sat and watched him, “You know I’ve always wanted a cat but mom said cats are bad” he pouted like a kid losing his candy. “See how cute they are?” he turned to me, carrying the cat, he was smiling and I smiled back and nodded. We stayed there for about one hour and a half, playing with kitties.

“I’m sleepy” he murmured, rubbing his eyes as we were walking. I stopped and leaned down, making him hit my butt, I blushed a little because people were looking at us, as if on cue, Wonwoo hyung climbed on my back and rested his head on my shoulder. I carried him down.

“Look at how cute”

“Omo I wish my boyfriend will do that to me”

“Gays”

I heard some nice and nasty rumors, I didn’t care because hyung is sleeping soundly, I saw a store of stuffed animals and a big white kitty caught my attention. I went in, the clerk was even surprised because I was carrying a cute sleeping guy on my back. I pointed the kitty plushie and she smiled, pointing hyung and mouthing “For him?” I just nodded and she smiled, I paid it with one hand, I felt hyung moving and he opened his eyes, the clerk smiled at him and handed him the plushie, making the plushie placed just under my chin.

“Thank you” Wonwoo hyung smiled and held the plushie as we were walking back to the hospital.

We were talking while walking, he kept thanking me. His grip was so tight on the kitty as if afraid that he’ll lose the kitty, I smiled and the smell of hospital filled my lungs. “I was scared of do-“ I was surprised when the kitty fell down. His arms became lose around my neck, good thing there was a nurse near us and he caught Wonwoo hyung, I looked at the kitty, there was a blood stain just above her head.

“Oh God, it’s Jeon Wonwoo” the nurse with the name plate Minhyun hissed and carried him to ER, leaving me alone with the kitty, I bought wet wipes, trying to wipe the stain away as I waited on the ER’s lobby.

“Mingyu, I heard about Wonwoo” Seungcheol hyung approached me.

“I’m sorry hyung, I didn’t mean it, he really wanted to-“

“He could’ve died, it was past his medicine time” he looked so angry, it made me speechless.

I hugged the kitty, smelling a little bit of Wonwoo hyung’s cologne. I sulked and sulked as I waited “I’m sorry for over reacting Mingyu but please don’t do it again” Seungcheol hyung shrugged, nurse Nana came out and smiled a little “Minhyun took him to his room, he’s okay, he just needed medicine, he’s resting now, you two should rest too” nurse Nana told us, we both nodded and walked to the elevator, all of a sudden, I smiled and remembered our first encounter.

“Hey hyung” I called Seungcheol hyung

“Give this to Wonwoo hyung please” I handed him the kitty, he smiled shyly and nodded.

I went to Chan’s room, Jeonghan hyung was packing up “I will be released tomorrow hyung!” he smiled and cheered, moving his arm more freely, I gave him a smile and helped Jeonghan hyung. Means I won’t be seeing Wonwoo hyung from now on. Jeonghan hyung slept comfortably on the couch while I slept on a spare sleeping bag he brought, well I couldn’t sleep, I felt lonely, I think I’ve grown too close to Wonwoo hyung for days.

“Mingyu, we have to get going” Jeonghan hyung told us.

“I’ll say goodbye to Wonwoo hyung” I told them and ran to his room, I knocked softly but no one answered, I opened it and saw hyung sleeping, hugging the kitty plushie.

“Hey hyung, I won’t be able to stay with you from now on, let’s meet outside of the hospital by the end of the summer?” I leaned down and kissed his forehead. “Bye hyung” I pulled his blanket over the plushie making him warm.

I went out to meet everyone and Seungcheol hyung was there saying goodbye, I smiled shyly and waved goodbye. I went straight home and sulked. I was bored, it was summer and hot but I felt like dying because of boredom. Everyday is the same, waking up, breakfast, video games, lunch, sleep, dinner, video games or dramas. I rarely went out since I wasn’t feeling like myself, two weeks passed and I kept thinking about hyung, making me smile when I remember how silly I was on the first encounter.

Then I realized I was standing up from bed and putting on some summer clothes, I will visit Wonwoo hyung. I rode a bus to the hospital, I even bought apples for him since he liked it. I walked in and nurse Jungah greeted me “How is Chan?” she asked “He’s doing well, and we kept the skateboard hidden” I giggled “Are you visiting Wonwoo? He’s been asking about you for two weeks but we couldn’t say anything” she smiled sadly, I nodded and she smiled again.

“I’ll see him” I told her and ran to the elevator, the memory flashed again making me smile on my own, the doctor with me probably thought I was crazy.

I walked to hyung’s room and opened the door slowly, he was watching TV and then he looked at me and his lips curved up and a smile was shone, the brightness was still there. “Hey hyung” I greeted him, he was hugging his plushie “Mingyu!” he called me, I sat on the end of his bed, there were wires attached to him again, more small bruises on his arms but his smile never changed.

“I thought you’ve forgotten about me” he pouted, I took the fruit knife and started peeling and slicing.

“I…went to vacation in Jeju, sorry hyung”

“What matters is you’re here” he sat up and watched me slice the fruit.

We ate and watched some drama, he whined about how boring it was to stay in his room and watched dramas and Kpop idols looking so perfect. “I look more handsome than them right?” I teased him and he slapped my shoulder while laughing “It’s true!” I whined and smiled at him, his nose scrunched and he nodded. I blushed, he really thinks I’m handsome?

“Anyway, I wanna go to the roofdeck, Seungcheol hyung is so stubborn and he won’t let me”

“But…” I smiled shyly and looked at my hands.

“Forget about it, It was my fault after all. Mingyu is innocent” he pecked my cheek which made me blush.

“H-hyung”

“Come on” he pulled the weird wheeled thing with bags of transparent liquid and blood as we walked to the elevator.

Finding the elevator empty, we both laughed at each other, as if memories are still freshed. “Hey” he called me, I looked at him “Thank you for coming to my life” he nudged me, I blushed and nodded. As the elevator reached the rooftop, we stood by the railings, cold summer hair hitting our faces as night got nearer. “I’m really getting out of this place by the end of the summer” he smiled at me, I smiled back.

“That’s good, we can uh…have a date by then” I told him shyly. His cheeks went pink as he looked at me.

“Wonwoo hyung I-“ I was cut off when he pulled my nape and kissed my lips.

The kiss was slow and sweet, I feel like I’m on cloud nine. We stopped when we had to breathe, our faces red, he looked away shyly, I wrapped my arm around his waist. I smiled looking down, I feel so special. This will be cherished. We went back to his room just in time for his medicine, nurse Nana told me to let him eat what he wants so I was in-charge of buying his meals. He ate sweet stuff, he said he doesn’t like spicy things.

“Hyung say ah~” I fed him and he chewed his sweet potato

“Call me Wonwoo, we’re um…a couple” he blushed

“We will have our second date in one month, yay” I told him and he smiled, a sweet smile.

“Yeah” he nodded and continued eating.

On sleeping time, Wonwoo insisted that I should sleep on his bed because it was really bigger compared to Chan’s room. I agreed, blushing so hard, he hugged me, I can still smell his cologne, it smells so good. He named his plushie Meow because he said that it was what kitties say. Meow stayed between us as we hug each other and doze off.

“Look at how cute they are”

“Aww picture~”

“Mingyu is waking up”

I opened my eyes slowly, nurse Nana and Jungah were holding their phones, Chan, Seungcheol hyung and Jeonghan hyung beside them, I turned to my right, Wonwoo’s head on my shoulder, he was sleeping soundly. I blushed and Jeonghan hyung gave me a supportive smile. “Jeonghan hyung calm down” Chan whined.

“Yes, we’re dating” Wonwoo blushed, hiding half of his face under his blue blanket.

“I KNEW IT” Seungcheol hyung and Jeonghan hyung hugged each other. Chan coughed.

“Baby, you’re too young to date” Jeonghan hyung teased Chan as he kissed Seungcheol hyung’s cheek.

“Ewww” I teased them and held Wonwoo’s hand. He looked so happy.

After our friends went out to eat lunch, he pulled out a list from under his pillow. “I have five things I want to do before leaving this hospital” he smiled widely showing the list with a not so good looking calligraphy.

List to Do before leaving the sanitizer house:

Have a picnic on the hospital park.  
Get Nana noona and Kris hyung together  
Surprise anniversary for Jungah noona for working in the hospital.  
Make patbingsoo for Uee noona  
Do the red tag prank on Minhyun hyung

He smiled widely, I think he will really miss this hospital.

We started number one on the next day, I bought a lot of food, a basket and a mat, we walked to the park and lay down the mat, eating fruits and vegetables “I will miss hospital fruits” he smiled while chewing, I pecked his cheek. “Aren’t you glad you’re getting better?” I smiled, he smiled back and continued eating, I hugged him tightly and showered his face with kisses.

“Mingyu, thank you for staying with me, it’s so nice of you, my parents barely visits me here, thank you for being here” he kissed my lips, I blushed and nodded.

After days of planning, we decided to do the next plan. Kris hyung is his doctor and he likes Nana noona but he’s too shy. We talked to Kris hyung and helped him to confess, we all planned with the nurses and staff of the tenth floor. We prepared a surprise confession event. The lights on the tenth floor was all off, Nana noona and I walked and she held my arm

“What happened?” she whispered, I smiled and when we got to the nurse’s station, the lights turned on revealing Kris hyung and a guitar.

“Surprise!” we shouted and Kris hyung started singing “1,2,3” by Plain White T’s

“Oh my God” she looked so shocked and almost cried.

“Nana, I really like you, please be mine”

The tenth floor was filled with patients, nurses and staff and doctors, even visitors, waiting for her answer. “Yes!” she hugged him and they shared a quick kiss, earning whistles and squeals. Wonwoo’s face was red, I hugged him and he smiled. “Noona, thank you for being nice to me when I’m always causing trouble” Wonwoo told her

Next week was Jungah noona’s anniversary for working here, Wonwoo planned a cake and we sent sticky notes to all the patients and staff on the tenth floor to congratulate noona. Wonwoo’s smile got a little dim, he also started vomiting his meals, I was worried but Kris hyung said that it was side effects on the medicine, meaning he will be better soon. I trust hyung.

“Oh my God, so tired” I heard Jungah noona mumble, stretching her arms, we were inside the nurse’s room with Jeonghan and Seungcheol hyung and Chan and the new couple Nana noona and Kris hyung.

“Congratulations!” we cheered when she entered, there were sticky notes everywhere on the room with messages, she cried and smiled hugging each of us, cupping my cheeks and thanking us.

“You didn’t have to” she smiled while crying.

“Don’t cry noona, look I’m healed because of you” Chan showed his arm, moving it in a wave and we all clapped.

Jungah noona hugged him and shared her cake to all the staff, she even bought pizza! “Noona, thank you for letting me talk to Chan when I was bored. You’re so nice to me” Wonwoo told her. That night, Wonwoo felt really sick and Nana noona told me to go home and rest because my spare clothes are all used. That night was the longest night, I kept texting Nana noona and she said that Wonwoo is fine, I smiled and went to bed in peace.

The fourth plan was hard because we had to sneak in to the kitchen with the help of Jungah noona, Wonwoo and I are not that good in cooking so Jungah noona helped us, she was smiling, Wonwoo was smiling too but the bags under his eyes were visible, I kissed his cheek and he jumped a little. “What was that for?” he whispered “I love you” I whispered back and his face turned red, I kissed his forehead and Jungah noona kept teasing us.

“It’s done” she cheered. We went out and went in line to surprise her.

“Hi Wonwoo” she smiled at him “What can I get you today?” her name plate said Uee

“Uee noona, I have something for you” he told her, I stepped up from behind him and handed her a bowl of patbingsoo, Jungah noona smiled at her, she looked shocked and she giggled.

“THANK YOU” she cheered and went out of the counter to hug us, the people there smiled.

She insisted that we all eat together so we shared the patbingsoo with her. “Noona, thank you for being nice and you even gave me extra servings, noona is the best” Wonwoo held her hand, I smiled at them and ate.

Wonwoo was smiling brightly since it was his last week of stay, his parents even called him, making him smile more. The plan was really funny, I sneaked into the nurse station to get two red tags. I put on a lot of make-up to look paler. We were laughing at each other. We sat on his bed as we waited for midnight.

“I love you, you know that right?” he looked at me.

“I love you more”

“Mingyu, I- I want to be with you forever” he smiled, I nodded and pecked his lips, the peck turned into a passionate kiss real quick.

“Two days Wonwoo, we’ll leave this place” I whispered against his lips. He smiled.

“I love you so much Mingyu”

“Stop being cheesy, it’s almost midnight” I held his hand and we hid near the elevator, Uee noona winked, signalling Minhyun hyung is coming, we stood by the elevator as he walked to us, good thing he was busy with his phone.

The elevator opened and we all went in, he kept ignoring us. “Hyung” Wonwoo groaned, his face has a smile but his eyeballs almost popped out when he saw the red tag on his wrist. “AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH” he turned to me and I showed my red tag, he stumbled and fell down, the same way I did and we both laughed at him.

“That’s so funny!” I laughed at him and looked at Wonwoo who was laughing softly, his eyes looked sleepy.

“Minhyun hyung, thank you for carrying me all the time, please carry me before I leave" he smiled softly at hyung.

“Shut up Wonwoo, you’re not leaving this place” Minhyun hyung looked at him, a hint of sadness on his eyes.

“Mingyu” he murmured and stumbled, Minhyun hyung caught him before he fell. He was unconscious

“Oh God, Wonwoo, hey” I walked to him and hugged him.

“Wonwoo, I thought you’ll be fine” I cried again on this elevator.

He opened his eyes weakly. “I love you, okay?” he murmured, I nodded and carried him as we got off the elevator and we ran to ER. I was sobbing while running. Minhyun hyung carried him inside, I sat on the floor and buried my face on my knees. One day, tomorrow, you said we will leave this place, why do you want to stay again?

After a few hours, Kris hyung signalled me to come in. I walked in and Wonwoo’s eyes were closed, no more beeping sounds and weird wires connected to his body. I held his right hand, the green tag was gone, does this mean he’s okay? He’s good to leave?

“WONWOO” a lady wearing a gown with earrings and branded things walked in, she was crying.

“Wonwoo honey, I’m sorry” she kissed his forehead

“He will be fine” I told her, she looked at me and sobbed more, she held his left hand.

The red tag was there.

I think I blacked out because the next thing I knew, I was in my room and crying, I couldn’t stop my tears, it kept flowing and flowing. Jeonghan hyung entered my room. “Mingyu, come on, you need to let him rest peacefully” Jeonghan hyung told me, today was supposed to be our first date after he leaves the hospital. He actually left the hospital…and me.

I cried and cried on the way to his resting place. I wanted to stay in the car, I’m afraid to see him, to know that we won’t see each other again. Chan pulled me with a small smile, maybe it was a prank? Maybe he faked his death and he’s waiting for me “Come on” Chan told me, we went out, I saw his pretty mom crying on the side with his brother and father. There were lit up candles and flowers on a jar with his high school picture, his haircut was short and he was smiling brightly.

“Mingyu, Wonwoo wrote this for you” Nana noona gave a letter to me, I nodded and took it.

“Wonwoo, how could you lie? You told me we will leave the hospital and be together. Yah, you’re so stupid” I wiped my tears and sobbed loudly, I knelt down in front of his jar.

“You didn’t have to lie, you should have prepared me for this” I sobbed loudly, I don’t care about the other people around me. “Come back, please, come back right now”

“I’m here” I heard his voice, and a cough, I looked around, am I imagining things?

“Mingyu!”

Everything went black. I woke up on a hospital bed, Seungcheol hyung was there, “You passed out” he told me, he took something out of his pocket, the letter Nana noona gave me.

“Wonwoo’s last thoughts, he wrote it the night before his deadline” Seungcheol hyung wiped his tears away.

Dear Mingyu,

Three months? Can you believe it? I’ve known you for three months and I felt real. I thought I never existed, you see, I grew up with anemia, then It turned to Leukemia. Can you believe how fast it changed? Ever since high school, I’ve stayed in that sanitized place, Seungcheol hyung was nice enough to even stay with me, I think my parents gave up on my life, they never visited me. I feel happy though, because at least I’m not a burden to them, do you think I look lovely even if I’m white as snow? I really feel sorry for scaring you on our first meeting, you were just so warm and bright and I got scared I will burn.

I did burn.

I burned and felt the warmth because of you.

Before Chan came to the hospital, Kris hyung set a deadline for me. By the end of summer, I’ll finally leave this place, it means goodbye to Wonwoo. My parents will finally be free, my brother won’t be burdened anymore. It was a nice idea, Nana noona told me that I should take medicines to lessen the pain. I was ready, but you came, you changed everything.

You cried when you were so scared,

You looked so vulnerable, then this thought came to me “I should at least make someone happy before I go”

I thought I was doing my job, until I realized you were the one who was making me happy. You sat with me in the cafeteria when everyone was afraid to sit with the dying boy. Seungcheol hyung used to be the only one with me. You came with Chan and Jeonghan hyung, it made me happy.

When we went to the mall, you were so cute, am I an old school for knowing how to operate a photo booth? You looked so happy when you finally took a good photo. I am proud that day, proud that I made you happy. Playing with kittens was a dream to me, hospital doesn’t have kittens, it was my first time playing with kittens, you made me happy again. I didn’t know it was past medicine time when we came back, I was afraid you will leave me. You actually left me. I woke up and Seungcheol hyung was holding a kitten plushie, he said you gave it to me? You made me happy again.

Everyday, I was asking Nana noona about you, I didn’t know, I just had to ask, I wanted to see you 24/7. I wanted to be with you. I felt lonely without you, I just reminisce the time we first met and a smile would appear on my face, Seungcheol hyung thought I was going crazy before I die, but it was okay .I guess I was crazy already because the thought of you brought the thought that I wanted to live.

You returned after two weeks from Jeju, do you know how much I wanted to cry and just keep you in my pocket but I realized how tall you were. And then, we went out, we went to the rooftop, did you confessed or did I confessed? Sorry, bad memory, but I knew we loved each other.

Spending time with you made me realize how thankful I am to everyone who’s been helping me here. I made the top 5 things so I can thank them. Of course you’re my priority so you’re the first, and then Nana noona and Kris hyung because they never left me, Jungah noona for letting me meet you and your friends, Minhyun hyung for catching me whenever I faint, oh and Uee noona for her nice hospitality and kindness.

Do you know how hard it was to make everyone lie to you and to tell you that I'll be fine? I'm thankful that they helped me made you happy for more than three months. White lies feel better right?

I’m sorry, my handwriting looks horrible.

My eyes are sweaty too haha

Can you still read?

It’s smudged, damn it.

Kim Mingyu, take care of Meow, will you? I’m gone by now and you have to be strong, I’m always here Mingyu, always here. Not physically, but I’ll stay in your heart. Will you forget me? I hope no, Meow will be my body, if you’re sad, just hug Meow. You and Meow smelled the same, am I right or do I smell like him now? I miss you so bad. I’m scared, I’m scared to leave you, will you be okay?

I’m sorry, my hand feels numb, I guess I can’t write anymore, I love you

I love you so much.

Until we see each other again?

Love,

Jeon Wonwoo

I dropped the letter on my lap and buried my face on my hands, Seungcheol hyung was sobbing loudly, he hugged me tightly. “Jeon Wonwoo really loved you Mingyu, so much, I witnessed how he…he talked about you-like the most wonderful thing. Thank you Mingyu, for loving him until his deadline” Seungcheol whispered while sobbing.

I thought the red tags only means that it’s the end of someone’s life. But the day we met, when you were wearing that red tag, It actually started my life. I love you Jeon Wonwoo.

I wrote down on my sticky note.

It’s been two years already, whenever I’m burdened or I want to talk to Wonwoo, I’ll write down on a sticky note and stick it somewhere in my apartment. It made me feel like Wonwoo will come and read them and comfort me, it makes me smile as I hug Meow and feel the warmth on a lifeless toy, maybe Wonwoo did stay, maybe I’m hugging him and he’s hugging me.

“I love you Jeon Wonwoo” I hugged Meow tightly and kissed its forehead, falling into a long and deep sleep. I’m excited to see Wonwoo.

**Author's Note:**

> A oneshot for my lovely Carats!  
> I wrote this story while listening to Teen Top's "Cry" so I recommend that you guys should listen to it too XD


End file.
